Starlight
by Smileyxox
Summary: Bella and Edward have been through a lot together, but new troubles are about to arise. Some secrets will be kept, and some secrets will be revealed. First FF so be nice! Title and summary may change.Rated T just to be safe.
1. Musings

AN: So this is my first fanfic so please be nice! If you like it review and I'll continue. If you don't like it review and I'll stop. Also if any of you have read the mediator series I might turn this into a crossover of that. Tell me if you think I should. Hope you like it!

_Bella's POV_

The stars were twinkling really brightly that night. I always liked staring up at the bright stars. Especially right before I went to bed. It gave me time to think. Think about things going on in my life. Things from my past and the things I hoped would happen in my future. And then comparing them.

For instance: right now in my life I am totally completely in love with Edward Cullen. Who happens to be a vampire. In my future I wanted Edward to bite me, and turn me into a vampire so we could spend all eternity together. But considering the past, the things he told me about how he doesn't want me to deal with the pain of the transformation, and doesn't want to turn me into a "monster".

The way I see it, if he turned me into a vampire my life would be _way _better. I mean I'd be pretty, have sharp reflexes, be able to run really, _really_ fast, become really strong, and wouldn't be attacked by other vampires.

I mean, I thought my last argument was a pretty good one considering the events of recent. Meaning you know, that creepo James who was all hunting us down trying to find me so he could totally drink my blood, and leave my remains for my boyfriend and good friends to deal with so that they'd come hunt him down and he could have fun beating the crap out of them. You'd think that something like that happening would convince you're boyfriend that something should be done to protect you from the world of evil blood-sucking vampires out there, right?

Wrong.

Or at least, that's what I knew Edward would say. See, when I say argue, I've sort of used my own imaginative Edward's voice in my head and argued with imaginary Edward about this situation rather facing the real him. See, you can imagine it's a lot easier seeing imaginary-in-my-head Edward get upset with me about the topic, than seeing real life Edward go completely ballistic about the topic, right?

Wrong.

Even though seeing "angry Edward" isn't exactly a cheerful sight, not telling him the way I feel about him not letting me become a vampire, is even worse than telling him. Although he probably already has an idea about my thoughts on the topic, he doesn't know how I really feel. I mean, it would actually be pretty bad if he could hear all the thoughts in my head, and go insane about the fact that I won't stop thinking about the whole vampire deal, right?

Wrong again.

Yeah, I mean at sometimes it's good that he can't read my mind, and sometimes it's bad he can't read my mind. Him knowing my thoughts without me telling him my thoughts would be much easier for me to deal with.

So my conclusion for the night is that it's good that Edward's a vampire when:

I don't want him to know what I'm thinking.

Some crazy psycho wants to attack me.

I'm about to fall flat on my face and embarrass myself in front of the entire Forks High School population, but his super quick reflexes save my dignity and pride.

Yeah, that last one happened the other day.

So now I've figured out my pro's here are my cons for Edward being a vampire:

He can control me since he's super quick and super fast.

He's better than me at everything.

Well, he's better than everyone at anything.

He dazzles me.

He's so darn stubborn.

Oh yeah and there's also this other little detail I forgot about. It's not that important though it's just you know, his craving for my blood and to feed off of mountain lions.

Other than that he's pretty much you're average boyfriend. And I love him just as much as the average girlfriend.

I sighed and sat up, feeling my back stiffen as I did. Yeah well, Bella that would be what you get for lying on the roof of your house staring at the stars for half an hour for the third time this week, I thought to myself. If Edward wasn't away hunting with the family, he'd probably either: tell me I was a reckless fool for lying on my roof. Or: Join me and we'd chat about the meaning of life.

Or you know, whatever amusing thoughts Jessica had had in her mind about Mike that Edward had heard lately. But hey, it's not what you talk about it's the people you're with is what they say.

I stood up and crawled back through my window. A quick glance at my clock told me it was 11:30pm. Oh, wonderful. Tomorrow was Monday, meaning I'd have a slow enough start to the day as it was. But now I'd also be tired. OK now, Bella, suck it up and get it together. I slowly walked over to my bed, climbed, under the covers, turned off my lamp, and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Shadow Stranger

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I don't know if I'm going to continue this story, tell me what you guys think!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the amazing Twilight.

_Bella's POV_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Oh, shit! The local tornado warning was going off! No wait, that's my new alarm clock. Right ok, going to have to do something about that so that every morning I don't wake up thinking there's a fire drill in my house.

Rolling, over I slammed my fist down on the POWER button. The beeping stopped. "Thank the lord," I muttered under my breath. Sighing I sat up in bed, while scratching my head. That's when I noticed how light it was in my room. I walked over to the window and looked outside. It was a bright, sunny day.

Crap. The day Edward comes back from his hunt I don't get to see him because the sun decides to come out? Dude…no fair.

I was just about to turn away from the window when I had that weird tingling sensation that someone was watching me. I looked over to the edge of the forest, and my breath caught in my throat at what I saw.

A shadow. A person's shadow. A person who's shadow was now retreating, rather quickly might I add, into the forest because I had seen them. Odd. Very odd.

I quickly turned from the window and headed to my bathroom, having showered the night before I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, and dressed into my jean mini, and black wide-strap tank top.

I couldn't stop thinking about that shadow. I knew I was probably just over-reacting (as usual), but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had met the person before.

The shadow was tall, middle weight, had broad shoulders, and from what I could tell a skater guy sort of haircut. So most likely it was a guy.

I rushed down the stairs to grab some breakfast. Then I saw the clock. Screw breakfast, I had to get to school! I grabbed a blueberry muffin and rushed to my truck.

Amazingly my car started up without hesitation today, almost sensing my need to get to school quickly. I breathed a sigh of relief; maybe this day wouldn't be too bad.

Just forget the weird shadow and you'll be good, I tried to tell myself.

Oh, and forget that you're not going to see your boyfriend until the weather goes bad again.

Arriving at school I set my thoughts aside for later and turned off my car.

'Ok Bella suck it up.' I thought in my mind.

School actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was kind of slow but the feeling in the air was nice. Everyone was happy about the sunshine and the good mood was somewhat contagious. I began relaxing and just having good times with my friends. I even almost completely forgot the shadow.

Almost.

Lunch was the best though. Mike told this really stupid joke about two muffins in an oven. (A/N: Ok I'm sorry for cutting in but if you have not heard this joke you are missing out. Could just be my crazy mind that thinks it's funny, but all my friends love it too so if you haven't heard it and you want to hear it, tell me in a review and I'll post it on my next chapter. If I continue.) I laughed _so _hard when I heard it that milk came out my nose and my face turned bright red. Jessica would not stop laughing at me for the rest of the day then. Oh yeah, good times.

But when the final bell, _finally_ rang I was happy. Because of the brilliant plan I had made during the day. I more or less remember the way to the Cullen Residence, so I could get there myself couldn't I? I mean how angry could Edward get that I had gone into the woods by myself when it was to go be with him?

I drove away from the school and headed in the direction of Edward's house. At a normal speed, unlike the last time I had taken this route. Eventually I came to the part of the road I couldn't drive on. I stepped out of the car and locked the doors.

Then I looked down at my feet. Ok so hiking in flip-flops not the smartest idea ever but hey, anything for love right?

So I started my painful torturous journey through the woods. Did I mention nerve wracking? Yeah it was definitely nerve wracking. All the plants and animal life. I didn't really pay attention to all of that though.

Until I saw one plant that looked very familiar.

I stooped walking and turned toward the plant. It was a tall fern that had leaves that were an emerald green. It was really pretty. It also sat next to that rock, the one that looks like a star.

Ok so I've been going around in circles. Wonderful.

I was finally starting to get why Edward didn't want me in the woods. I mean yeah there's all those vampires and monsters and animals. But there's also the getting lost factor. Yeah didn't think about that one before I left.

Sighing, I turned back to face north. Or what I thought was north. My best guess was that it was north, let's just say. But that's when I saw him.

Again.

This time when I say him, we made eye contact. And we stared at each other. He was just off to the side of where I was standing, in front of a few tall trees. He had wild red hair, that made it look like his head was on fire. He wore a long thin brown jacket, over dark-wash jeans and a white tee-shirt. His face was long and thin, and very pale. Almost as pale as Edward's.

Almost.

His eyes, I was thankful to see, weren't red, or topaz, or any vampire eye-color, but an outstanding shade of lime-green. His eyes were very beautiful. And I couldn't stop looking at them. I felt as though he was looking through my very being, into the depths of my soul through his eyes.

And it made me angry. Angry that he had such beautiful eyes, and that he could influence me so easily with them. Angry that he was just standing there staring at me. Angry that I could think someone's eyes were even more beautiful then Edward's.

But as we stood there staring at each other, there was a look on his face that I couldn't understand. Was it hate or anger? Or happiness or sadness?

No, it was admiration.

I finally picked apart the emotion his eyes held. And became very, very confused. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did he admire me? Had I met him before? All these questions filled my mind in a whirlwind. 'I should ask him one of them,' I thought to myself.

And that's when he opened his mouth. And he said the words that made my heart stop.

"Wow, Bella you look even more gorgeous then I remember."

And that's when I fainted.


	3. Author's Note

Ha-ha. You guys probably thought I was updating. Ha-ha.

I'm sorry that I've been so busy but if you get mad go talk to my teachers. :) With EOG testing and all the homework that's been piled on I haven't had much time to write anything!

Plus you know I have to figure out what I'm doing with this story and where it's going now….but have no fear, I will update soon I promise! I only have 10 more days of school and the play I was in just finished so I'll get around to the story!

Hang tight and read all the other amazing Twilight fanfic's for now.

**THE MUFFIN JOKE**

Ok so there were the two muffins in an oven.

So the first muffin goes, "Wow, it's getting really hot in here!"

And the second muffin screams,"AHHHHH! A TALKING MUFFIN!

Ha-ha...gets me every time! Yeah if you think I'm crazy I totally understand.

-Julia


	4. Roses

A/N: Ok so yes, I FINALLY updated! Yay! I am so happy to say that for now I will be continuing my story because of all the wickedly awesome people who have reviewed and told me I should keep going. The plot isn't really sturdy yet, but I _think_ I know where I'm going with this so bear with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazingly awesome Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.

_Bella's POV_

Ouch.

That was my first thought as I woke up. The back of my head _hurt_! But why? I had no idea. The last thing I remembered was looking for Edward's house. And walking through the woods. And then seeing….oh yeah. Now it's starting to come back to me.

I slowly opened my eyes. And saw a pinkish color towering high above the tree tops I was looking up at. Ok then… so I was still in the forest? I slowly sat up and looked around at the green. Yeah. Definitely still in the forest.

That's when I looked around. And I realized mystery guy wasn't there.

So then that gorge- I mean guy didn't take me away? Weird.

And the more I thought about the guy the more confused I became. Who was he? Why did he seem so familiar? How did he look so gorgeous without being a vampire?

But of all of these the question that disturbed me the most was:

Why was he stalking me?

And why didn't Alice see this coming? Or did she see this coming and not tell me? And where was Edward when you needed him?

Oh my gosh. Edward. Not good. If he knew what had happened he'd be angry. If he was angry it wouldn't be good. Maybe Edward had read this guys mind? Then again, maybe he hadn't. All I knew was that I was starting to get weirded out in the woods. And looking up at the sky's pinkish tinge again, I realized the sun was setting. Meaning soon I'd be stuck in the woods in the dark all by my lonesome if I didn't hurry.

Ok time to bail on the trip to see Edward. I started sit up when I remembered the back of my head. Yeah forgot about that. Ouch. Gingerly I reached up to touch it. I didn't feel any blood which was good. But there was definitely going to be a bruise there.

I stood up unsteadily on my feet and began to walk through the woods again. The wrong way I realized after a few minutes, when I ended up at the Cullen's house.

For a few moments I thought about going in. Then I thought about how I probably looked (bad) and how Edward would probably become so protective of me if he figured out what happened that he would most likely not let me leave his house.

So yeah I decided popping in for a visit just then wasn't the greatest idea. So I turned around and began walking in the opposite direction through the woods …_again_.

Thankfully I recognized most of where I was going and got back to my old truck quickly. I then hopped into my car and high tailed it out of there as fast as I could. This wasn't very fast for my car but whatever. It was getting darker now and I knew I had to get home quickly before Charlie did.

I drove along the considerably quiet roads trying not to think about everything that had happened.

I got him and saw that Charlie wasn't there yet, thank goodness! I rushed inside the house and up to my room. I had made a plan in my head. I would change into my pajamas, have a quick dinner, and climb into bed before Charlie got home. I opened the door to my room turned on the light and walked over to my bed.

And my heart stopped when I looked down and saw what was carefully laid out on my bed.

A bouquet of long stemmed red roses. They were beautiful. The most beautiful roses I had ever seen. They were perfect. Slowly I reached down to pick them up. And a note fell out of them.

I picked it up off of the bedspread and flipped it over. On a plain square of white paper in neat script almost like Edward's was written:

_You are all I desire._

Dammit. Not good.

AN: REVIEW!


	5. Infatuation

AN: **So the award for Most Extreme Procrastination of the Year goes to me!** I'm going to make this short and sweet so that you can jump straight to the story. To those of you who love and review this story thanks! You guys rock! And to those of you who read it and don't review but like it and expect me to keep posting (and you know who you are), start reviewing. Even to the people who read my story and don't like it, please review and tell me how I can make it better for you guys! Thanks to all of you that bear with me and wait around for me to get off my lazy butt and write more to the story! Love you all!

_Bella's POV_

The fact that this creep was writing me love notes, and he wasn't Edward bothered me. A lot. I mean sure he was attractive, even though I know I shouldn't be thinking that, he was. But he wasn't Edward. I mean I love Edward with all of my heart.

I found myself lying on my bed in my pajamas with the lights off, staring at the ceiling. I would have been on the roof but I didn't know if you-know-who would be watching me again. And quite frankly, I didn't want to take my chances of seeming him while I was on the roof and fainting. And then having my unconscious form rolling off the roof. Yeah didn't sound appealing, so I just stayed inside.

I had no idea what I was going to tell Edward tomorrow. Or if Alice had had a vision of this and had already told Edward beforehand. But that would make no sense because Edward would have come running for me as soon as he thought there was trouble. Wouldn't he?

Don't be stupid Bella of course he would. He loves you.

So many questions filled my head. So many questions, that I didn't have the answer to.

I rolled over and immediately screamed. My nose had bonked into something really hard. I sat up and reached over to turn on my bedside lamp, but was stopped by a sound. The sound of laughter. I flicked the switch quickly and looked over to see Edward staring at me a slight smile on his face.

I froze. Did he know? Was he mad?

He was laughing which was a good sign, but still. I didn't want to take my chances of him finding out what had gone on with Mr. Hey-Bella-you're-gorgeous-creepo-in-the-middle-of-the-woods-staker-hottie.

BELLA STOP THINKING HE'S A HOTTIE!

Ok act normal. Pretend nothing has happened.

She smiled up at him, because she was always excited to see him no matter what she was hiding from him.

"Well now that I'm back do I get a kiss?" He softly asked her as he grinned her favorite smile.

"Oh, I think I can spare one kiss for you."

And then his lip touched down on hers and everything, _everything_ was perfect. Nothing bad had happened in the past few days. Because nothing bad could ever happen when he was kissing her. The boy with the red hair didn't even exist all of a sudden.

The feeling of complete joy and love stayed as they pulled gently away from each other and she looked into his eyes.

He gently smiled her favorite smile again, and she felt as though her heart would shatter from loving him so much.

"So did you have fun while I was away?" He questioningly teased her.

"You could say that I tried my best to forget you."

"Oh really now?"

"Really."

There was a long pause of silence while they stared each other down.

Finally she admitted the truth.

"You could also say that I wasn't very successful."

She timidly smiled and looked up at him. He was smiling at her, with all the love in the world held in his eyes. He then pulled her closer and began to hum her lullaby. Bella peacefully drifted off to sleep.

It was such a peaceful moment. It was so peaceful and filled with love that nothing could disturb that moment.

Not the world ceasing to spin. Not the sun refusing to rise in the sky. Not an alien come to invade Earth.

Not even, at that time, the willpower of a lonely and infatuated boy with wild red hair, and astonishing green eyes walking away into the forest.

In his trail a single red rose lay on the ground.


End file.
